Someone You Can Trust
by ItachiBabyy16
Summary: Steve was able to pull himself and Natasha out of the ruins of the Hydra building they were in. Natasha thinks about how she lied to the man who saved her life and wondered how Steve still trusts her, even though she was who she was. Afterall, trust was a word that never came easy to Natasha, so what was this feeling? Warning does contain lovemaking.


**This is a StevexNat pairing that was requested by an awesome follower of mine on Instagram axvengers_lover.**

 **Parts are from Captain America: Winter Soldier.**

 **I hope you enjoy this!**

 **I don't own anything Marvel.**

 **Stan Lee is gone but his work will live on in our hearts.**

 **Warning, there will be sex. If that offends you then please stop reading.**

 **' B ' means internal thought, " B " will be talking.**

 **Everyone else may proceed!**

* * *

 _"That's it Natalia. More. Push. Get up. Faster." There was harsh breathing in the dim room. Three bodies were in the space , one taller than the other two and unforgiving. The other two only children, one redheaded girl and one brunette girl, both facing each other._

 _'I don't want to do this ' She said to herself. 'This is cruel.'_

 _"You'll never get far in this life if you don't do what needs to be done. Weakness will not be tolerated. " The woman looked on with no emotion in her cold eyes. "Finish it."_

 _'NO.' The two little girls ran at each other with agility and speed. 'Please, I don't like this.' Blows were given, bones were breaking, blood was spilt. The little girl begged inside her mind for everything to stop, like a prayer she repeated the words, hoping it'll end._

 _"She is weak. End her." The monotone voice said._

 _'I'M SORRY!'_

Natasha sat up with a start, she could feel her heart beating quickly and sweat gathered in her forehead. She put a hand to her head and winced when she felt the slight knot forming on her brow. Breathing deeply she attempted to calm herself down, trying to get the memory to fade away.

Green eyes scanned the room to make sure it wasn't the one she saw in her dream and seeing the warm sunlight coming through the windows helped her relax. The bed she was on was soft and comfortable and the room was tastefully painted.

They were at Sam's place from what she remembered, knowing that Steve was able to pull them out of that crumpled building. It seemed the blond trusted the man enough to come to him for help, and it seemed Sam was someone to put their trust into.

 _"You can only trust yourself. No one else will save you."_

Natasha got up from the bed and walked into one of the three doors she could see knowing it was the bathroom. She needed a shower since she could feel the rubble seeping into her medium length hair. Turning the handle until the water was a touch away from being scalding hot, she removed her clothes and stood underneath the spray.

Natasha could feel how the heat of the water washed away the dirt and felt good for her tired muscles. Picking up a shampoo bottle, she squeezed a fair amount onto her palm before slowly working it in her red hair. Her green eyes staring at a spot on the wall while she rinsed out the shampoo and later on the conditioner and dropped her arms to her sides.

Steve had saved her back in that building. He had grabbed her and held her so tight to his body that Natasha almost melted into him. She remembered how determined he was to shield them both from the blast and how she herself had curled into him with a scream.

The assassin had been unconscious, she could tell from the knot on her forehead that she was hit by a piece of the building. She knew that Hydra had it's agents ready to take them if they were found and she knew there wouldn't have been a thing she could do. Yet, Steve had picked her up and ran away with her in his arms doing anything to keep them safe from harm. He could've easily just left her there, left her to be captured because she had been dead weight but he left with her her anyways.

'Did he really care about me that much that he refused to leave me?' She couldn't help but ask herself. She couldn't understand it, couldn't understand the faith he had in her. Steve knows she wasn't who she said she was, she was an agent of SHIELD and something else. He should have just left her there.

She grit her teeth and turned the handle back off a little more forcefully than she meant to. Stepping out and grabbing a towel she put her pants and tank top back on, choosing to leave her jacket off.

Walking back into the bedroom she woke up in, she sat down at the edge and quietly began to towel dry her hair.

There were few people she actually cared about and felt guilty over when upsetting them. She tried to keep her heart locked away in case someone decided to use it against her. Like they did when she was younger. She tried getting rid of silly attachments and the idea or even possibility of love. So why, with what she knows and what she has seen before does she notice everything about the blond super soldier?

Natasha noticed anything he did, down to the smallest detail that wouldn't matter. Her eyes followed the way he walked, the way he talked, the way his eyes shone bright with confidence. She noticed how when he was embarrassed he lifted one side of his mouth into a half smile as his eyes looked to the bottom left corner of any room. Or how when he ran his ridiculously fast miles how his back was as straight as a board, perfect form, no sweat on his brow, and face set in concentration.

She chalked it up to just trying to get information about him in case she could use it later against him. But Natasha found that anytime she noticed something about the tall blond man, the assassin kept it to herself. Wanting those little tells to only be noticed by her and her alone.

There was definitely something wrong with her to want those moments to herself. She needed to quit before anything got out of hand that she couldn't control. She is a master assassin, a deadly master assassin that didn't have time for anything but a mission. She couldn't lose sight of how the world truly worked. People like her didn't deserve to be happy.

"Hey you're awake. You alright?" Natasha snapped out of her daydream to look up into Steve's concerned blue eyes and nodded slowly. "You've got a nice little shiner right here. You sure you're feeling okay?" He held her face gently and stroked his thumb carefully across her forhead.

Natasha inhaled sharply and Steve released her with a quick 'sorry' and she exhaled more surprised at his gentleness than any pain. Still making eye contact with the man in front of her and thinking silently, when Steve noticed her silence he sat himself down on the bed next to Natasha.

"What's going on?" She stared at him, trying to find the right words to get Steve to understand.

"When I first joined SHIELD I thought I was going straight. But I guess I just traded in the KGB for HYDRA. I thought I knew whose lies I was telling, but I guess I can't tell the difference anymore." Natasha finished with a sad half smile.

Steve waited for her to finish, knowing she needed to be heard. "There's a chance you might be in the wrong business." He smiled when she snorted at the same words she said to him earlier in the car.

Her smile disappeared and she looked into his eyes with so much emotion, needing to say one more thing. "I owe you. If it was the other way around and it was down to me to save your life, now you be honest with me, would you trust me to do it?"

Trust, that was a terrifying word for Natasha, she knew. Taught at that young age where she had been forced to fight her fellow female companions in the Red Room. She couldn't trust the other young girls knowing that ultimately at the end they'd be forced into combat. She couldn't trust Madame B. who would tell her that Natasha never failed, and that Natasha doesn't have a place in the world.

The Black Widow began to tremble slightly seeing all the horrible memories flash inside her head. She was a monster she knew, a monster that killed effectively and quickly without any regard for others. A monster who didn't have the ability of raising a family, had she decided to escape that awful place. She was a monster who so desperately, no matter how hard she tried to bury it, wanted to trust someone and have them trust her.

She wasn't that woman anymore, a ruthless killer. She wanted to help the world, help people and hopefully make up for the horrible things she's done. She wanted to be like the man in front of her, who knew right from wrong and didn't tolerate any shady schemes no matter who from.

Natasha admired Steve Rogers, not as Captain America but as Steve himself. Steve could be trusted even if she had been in denial about that, Natasha had always known. That's why it was so difficult for her to lie to him on missions, her stomach always twisted painfully when he was left clueless. Natasha knew she could trust Steve, wholeheartedly and while that thought did make a warm feeling blossom in her chest it always ended with a sharp pain because he could never trust her.

With all the lies and secrets that she's kept from him, how could he ever see her as an actual human being? Especially with all the horrible things she has done in the past. How can she tell Steve that she wanted his trust, because she was different now and would never even think of betraying him. How could she tell him that she wanted,even more than trust, to belong only to him?

 _'He'd be disgusted.'_ Again the sharp pain in Natasha's chest happened and she almost couldn't breathe. The female assassin was scared of the answer now, wishing she hadn't asked for the precious trust. Natasha couldn't handle the rejection, not from him, not from the one man she would give her all. She opened her mouth to tell Steve to forget her question, when her eyes widened.

Steve placed his hand atop hers softly, "I would now. And I'm always honest." He finished with an equally soft smile that she's never seen him make. Not at her anyways.

Natasha took a deep breath and felt her chest was lighter than it has felt in a very long time. The absolute conviction of those words and the sincere truth in his eyes were enough to bring her to her knees. She would follow Steve into the pits of hell itself if it meant his safety, maybe it was unhealthy but he made her feel alive.

She couldn't help herself as she gave him a blinding grin that told just how happy she was. Squeezing the hand that was still holding hers she leaned forward, searching in the blue eyes for any signs of discomfort. When all Natasha saw were completely open and easy to read blue eyes she paused to take in the sight, not believing this was what Steve wanted.

Steve's other hand came up and rested firmly behind her head before he closed the rest of the gap between them and connected their lips. Natasha let out a soft breath feeling the same jolt of lightning that she felt when they had kissed on the escalator when they were running from Hydra agents.

Natasha brought both her arms up to take Steve's head in both her hands as he moved his hands to her waist and brought her closer. Steve deepened the kiss when she gasped softly into his mouth, swiping his tongue across her bottom lip and then into her mouth to tangle in her tongue.

In the back of Natasha's mind she remembered the conversation about kissing skills and how he needed practice. How Steve had told her she wasn't his first kiss since 1945 and she could now believe him because he knew what he was doing.

Natasha was becoming dizzy with the way Steve kissed her, so dizzy that she she took her mouth away and panted heavily. Surprised when he lifted her up still by the waist and placed her in his lap, he began to kiss her neck. She buried her fingers in his blond hair and held on as she let out a quiet moan.

Natasha began touching any place she could get her hands on, making sure to remember every muscle, every dip and curve of the man in front. She wanted to leave her mark onto him just as she wanted him to mark her. Leaning down she bit into his shoulder and smiled when he let out a rough groan and she sucked the flesh to leave a bruise.

Moaning out when Steve's hands moved underneath her tank top to rest against the small of her back with one hand and the other on her abdomen. Everything was happening very quickly that she didn't have time to really think about if she should be doing what she was doing. She didn't know where they stood, if doing this would be a mistake or if Steve would regret it because he was caught up in the moment.

"Natasha," she jumped when she felt his mouth on her ear, " I would never do anything you wouldn't want. I care for you but if this is too much, I can wait for you. I will always wait for you."

Natasha closed her eyes and felt a lone tear slide down her cheek, amazed at how easily Steve broke all her defenses down with just a few words. She firmly grabbed him behind his head with both her hands as she swung her body sideways falling with her back into the bed. She was able to swing Steve as well to settle between her legs, giving a smile when she heard him let out a soft laugh.

"I'll hold you to that Rogers." She brought their mouths together again and began working Steve's shirt over his head.

Once the shirt was gone Steve pulled down Natasha's pants and kissed every inch of her legs that were exposed until the pants were off. He then went to her belly button and gave another tender kiss before moving to Natasha's hip to suck a hickey into.

Natasha's back arched and she let out a moan when she felt her arousal flare at his tender yet passionate kisses. She was incredibly turned on by Steve practically worshipping her skin, never making her feel attacked but loved. She buried her fingers in his hair when he moved lower then stopped. Looking down to see why he'd stopped, blue eyes glinted with mischief before he took her lacey underwear into his mouth and began pulling them off.

The assassin's trained eyes caught everything the super soldier did, unable to tear away her gaze. She realized she was panting and Steve hadn't really even done anything major yet. She focused on the way his perfect whites brought her panties lower and lower, his right hand following the moment down her legs as well, caressing softly.

When he got them off Steve sat up with the fabric still in his mouth as he grinned and let them slip out of his mouth onto the bed. His blue eyes gazed into hers as he moved them down her body admiring her curves, the smoothness of her legs, before landing between her thighs. Steve gave a groan and put his hand to hover just above her womanhood that was ready for his touch.

Natasha watched Steve give a little hesitation, seemingly trying to make sure he wasn't rushing Natasha. She rolled her eyes, then rolled her hips up to bring her burning arousal to his hand and she let out a soft gasp.

Steve blinked with surprise, not at her boldness but with the sudden movement and heat on his hand. With courage he rubbed her clit slowly in circles, applying pressure when necessary. Steve brought his mouth to her neck once more and added to the hickeys he left earlier. He wanted to hear Natasha and all the noises she made, it excited him knowing that the deadliest woman in the world was coming apart by his hand.

Natasha gripped Steve's forearms gasping softly when he would rub her just a little harder. "Steve." She whimpered out breathlessly trying to tell him to do more. When she felt a hand on her breast and his finger enter her she moaned out appreciation.

He moved the finger slowly in and out getting her used to it before adding a second finger. Steve was using his left hand to rub her right nipple into stiffness, before giving the left the same treatment. Still using two fingers he started scissoring them and spreading her out, breathing hard himself Steve ignored how hard he was. He wanted to show Natasha just how much he cared for her and that this was more than just sex.

When Natasha opened her eyes, not sure when she closed them, she heard his labored breathing but all the attention he was giving to her. Again she smiled softly knowing Steve was doing everything to make her comfortable and relaxed. Without hesitation she brought her left hand up and slipped it down the front of Steve's jeans to grab onto his hard cock and give it one good stroke.

Steve let out a choked groan and rested his forehead into her right shoulder trying hard not to rock into her soft hand. The two stayed like that for awhile, Natasha slowly moving her hand up and down on Steve's member and Steve keeping his pace with his fingers inside her.

"Natasha," Steve began bringing his face to hers and making sure she focused, "Do you trust me?" Her hand movement stilled as her eyes widened and she stared up at the beaming man above her. Did she really deserve this? Had she finally found a chance at something more than being a spy? Could she, for once, be a normal woman and let Steve take care of her?

Using her right hand she brought it up to his face to caress it softly and cup his cheek in her hand. She watched him lean into her touch and kiss the inside of her palm still not breaking the contact. Natasha nodded her head slowly, leaving her expression open and unguarded, handing over complete trust to Steve.

The blond man watched every emotion take over Natasha's face and realized that she always had a barrier around herself. The way she talked, the way she acted, even the way she fought all were calculated. But this, as he watched her face, her beautiful green eyes, her fiery hair, the smile that he's only seen in this moment, this was different. Steve knew Natasha was handing over control and trust, trust to show her that he treasured her.

Having Natasha's trust made Steve's heart swell with a strong feeling he hadn't felt in a long time.

He slowly removed his fingers from her dripping womanhood and reached into his jeans and pulled out a condom. Natasha rose one eyebrow in question and watched the man above her sputter in embarrassment. "N-no! It's not as if I was expecting this. Tony, um Tony took my wallet and slipped it in there. He told me it was for emergencies when I decided to join the rest of society. I swear Nat, I just remembered it because it's a hassle to take out, and-and.." He stopped when Natasha snorted out a laugh.

"Calm down Rogers, glad you're prepared, just caught me by surpise." She continued laughing, enjoying the pink being dusted on Steve's cheeks. She helped him out of the rest of his jeans and they both admired each other. Steve couldn't help the artistic side of himself, filing away all the details of her body to sketch later. Natasha with similar thoughts but in how Steve's body resembled a Roman statues, carved with no mistakes.

Natasha took the condom and ripped it easily apart with her teeth, then proceeded to slowly roll it down on the erect cock. Steve let out an appreciative groan as she finished and gave one good tug then let go.

Steve lined himself up to her entrance giving one final look into green eyes and slowly pushing himself in. The assassin breathed deeply through her nose to get herself to relax at the expected girth she felt inside her. Natasha wasn't new to sex, it has just been a really long time since the last time she felt this way. Well, she's never felt this way as she opened her eyes and watched the man above her give his all into not hurting her.

When Steve's hips finally met the softness of her ass he stilled and his own panting was heard mixed with Natasha's. After a few moments Natasha whispered, "Steve", and he opened his eyes to see her nod and he slowly pulled out and pushed back in deeper than before.

Natasha's back arched off the bed as her eyes went wide and a long moan escaped her. That's how Steve kept the pace with long, brutally deep thrusts that had Natasha nearly seeing white each time he pushed back in. Her gasps and quiet moans fueled Steve into his own pleasure, enjoying seeing the most dangerous Black Widow coming apart beautifully beneath him.

Steve grabbed Natasha's hands in his and twinned their fingers together, bringing them on either side of Natasha's head. He leaned down and captured her lips again in a heated kiss, never stopping his hip movements. The blond took her tongue in his teeth and sucked it into his mouth, licking every nook and crevice of her mouth. Natasha panted heavily, unable to focus on giving the kiss just as much energy as her lover did. The hard length inside her was demanding all her attention so she let Steve control the kiss.

When he angled his hips slightly differently and thrust inside her faster she broke the kiss off with a cry, feeling his cock brush her sensitive spot. "Steve, oh God, Steve I'm close." She all but pleaded to him. He answered by lowering his head to her neck and giving a harsh bite and picked up the pace, knowing he was also close. He answered her growing moans and whimpers with harsh pants and growls of his own, enjoying the sounds in his ears.

Feeling Natasha starting to tense Steve took his mouth off her neck and brought his lips to her ear, "Nat, you're so wonderful, so beautiful. Let go, let go and give me your all." Just as he finished the sentence she took her hands from his and glued them to his broad back as her orgasm hit her hard, making her dig nails and draw blood into Steve's back.

Steve watched Natasha's eyes slammed shut, her body arched into his, and enjoyed how she practically screamed his name out. The added pressure he felt to his back and feeling her walls clamp down onto his length had him burying his face into Natasha's neck with a fierce groan as his hips stilled inside her.

The two lay connected for a moment, both basking in each other's warmth, neither saying anything. A knock had them both jump, "Uh, I made breakfast if you guys eat that sort of thing," They heard Sam from the other side of the door, then the sound of his retreating footsteps. The couple looked into each other's eyes and laughed out loud at the silliness of the statement.

Finally getting up and finding their respective clothes, the couple began dressing again still not making conversation. When Natasha finished she didn't look at Steve and worry began in her stomach until strong arms wrapped around her from behind. She tilted Her head back with wide eyes, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I meant everything I said, remember I'm always honest." He said bringing his hand down to connect with hers, again linking their fingers together.

Natasha looked at their joined hands and didn't fight the wide grin that spread on her face, looking back up into her lovers blue eyes. That's right, Steve was her lover and she was his.

Steve started walking to the door, never letting their hands go. "Come on," he smiled, " Let's go take down Hydra, together."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Steve was fighting the Winter Soldier, angry that he shot his lover and was only seeing red. As he watched the Hydra assassin slowly get up after Steve threw him, Steve readied himself to finish the dangerous man and make him pay for hurting Nat. But as soon as the Winter Soldier turned to face Steve without his mask on, everything in Steve froze. Steve's mind went blank from everything but the man in front of him, the man that was always by his side, the man he would do anything for, the man he thought lost to him forever.

"Bucky?"

* * *

Wow, this took me a week to complete. It helps that I went off of Captain America:Winter Soldier. I put the last part there because I wanted to do throw a little complication in the story. Since this story was about how Nat put her they in Steve and him being head over for her until he meets Bucky again. So I leave it for you to decide since we hav have all seen The Winter Soldier. I delayed posting this because of Stan Lee's passing and even though I'm heartbroken I'm forever grateful to him. I'm so proud of our fandom and I'm proud of you all for loving Marvel. If you want to follow me on Instagram my username is lokis_goddess_85.


End file.
